Mystic Messenger
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Tentang Jungkook yang punya game baru, dan Taehyung yang kerepotan mengurusinya. "HUWEEE " - Jungkook. It's VKook/TaeKook. BxB. Humor gagal/?


Taehyung mengernyit. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa, Kookie?"

Jungkook menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Hyungie, Mingyu baru saja memberikanku sebuah _game_ yang katanya lumayan asyik."

" _Game_ apa?"

Jungkook berlagak berpikir. "Hmm...Hyung kepo!"

Taehyung berdecak gemas sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook. Dia kembali fokus pada tugas makalahnya.

"O-oh..."

Taehyung menoleh. Jungkook memandangi Hp nya dengan mata berbinar. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, Hyungie."

Mengedikkan bahunya, Taehyung berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Taehyung segera menoleh. "Ada apa Kookie? Kenapa?"

Jungkook menunjukkan layar Hp nya. "Hyungie lihat! Zen tampan sekali, woah! Yoosung, dia—oh! Jumin sangat tampan! Eh, V? V juga tampan! Omo...semua yang ada disini tampan! Ah, siapa wanita ini? Eoh, musiknya enak didengar..."

Taehyung menepuk keningnya. _Otome game,_ dari sekian banyak _game_ , kenapa harus yang seperti itu?

"Iya, iya, mereka tampan,"

Taehyung membalas seadanya.

Dan mulai saat itu, apartemen mereka semakin ramai dengan _game_ baru, Mystic Messenger.

.

.

.

DAY 1

"Hyungie~"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, aku harus balas apa?"

"Hah?"

"Inii...kalau jawaban kita sesuai apa yang dia inginkan, kita akan mendapatkan hati!"

"Yang ini saja,"

"HUWEEEEE TIDAK DAPAT HATINYAA!"

"Eh? Eoh, u-uh, maafkan aku, Kookie, jangan menangis,"

"HUWEEEE~"

.

.

.

DAY 2

"Hyungie, pilihkan jawabannya,"

"Eh? Nanti kalau tidak dapat hati, gimana?"

"Pilih saja!"

"Uh, yang ini,"

"WHOAAAAA, kita dapat _hourglass_ Hyung! whoaaaa..."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Hyungie, pilih lagi!"

"Hmm...yang ini?"

"HATINYA PATAH! HUWEEEE!"

"Eh maaf Kookie! Maaf! Maafkan Hyung!"

.

.

.

DAY 3

"Hyungie~"

"Tangan Hyung kurang hoki. Minta pilihkan Mingyu sana."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak, Kookie."

"Hyung—"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi, sayang."

"Aku—"

"Mengertilah, Kookie. Matamu sembab karena dua hari menangis."

"Itu—"

"Kembali ke kamarmu ka—"

"KOOKIE CUMA MAU TANYA _CHARGER_ KOOKIE DIMANA! HUWEEEE!"

"OH ASTAGA AYO KITA CAS HP MU!"

.

.

.

DAY 4

 _09.00_

"Hyungie~"

"Hmmm..."

"Temani Kookie main,"

"Main apa?"

"Terserah Hyungie, chat di Mystic Messenger baru muncul satu jam lagi, jadi Kookie bingung mau ngapain."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, main monopoli, mau?"

"Mau! Ayo!"

 _13.00_

"Hyungie, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eung? Jam satu,"

"APA? HUWEEEE...KOOKIE KETINGGALAN CHAT JAM SEPULUH!"

"Jangan menangis, Kookie, jangan menangis,"

"HUWEEEE...GARA-GARA HYUNG! KOOKIE KETINGGALAN CHAT GARA-GARA HYUNG! HUWEEEEEE~"

"Oh Tuhan..."

.

.

.

DAY 5

"Kookie, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin rute Jumin, tapi malah dapat rute Yoosung."

"...hah?"

"Aish Hyungie tak mengerti? Ini lho, aku ingin bersama Jumin, tapi sikapku cenderung lebih baik ke Yoosung, jadi aku dapat Yoosung."

"Uh..."

"Hyungie masih tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak..."

"Huh. Sudahlah Hyung. Jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau main."

"Aigoo..."

.

.

.

DAY 6

"Pokoknya, hari ini Hyungie pegang Hp ku. Mainkan MM-nya. Aku tidak mau tau, jangan sampai ada chat yang terlewat."

"Tapi Kookie—"

"Aku tau Hyung tidak suka. Tapi lama kelamaan pasti suka, kok, Hyung. _Game_ ini seru,"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Aku takut dimarahi Ibu jika saat bertemu nanti aku terlalu asyik bermain Hp. Hyung tidak mau aku dimarahi, kan?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi—"

"Aku hanya pergi sepuluh jam, Hyungie."

"Tidak mau di antar?"

"Tidak perlu, Hyungie. Wonwoo Hyung akan menjemputku."

"Kookie—"

"Ah, Wonwoo Hyung sudah di parkiran. Aku pergi dulu, Hyungie. Ini Hp ku. Aku akan menghubungimu lewat Hp Wonwoo Hyung. _Bye,_ "

 _Cklek_

"Astaga...sebegitu cintanya dia dengan _game_ sialan ini..."

.

.

.

DAY 7

"Hyungie,"

"Iya sayang,"

" _Gomawo_ sudah menjaga Hp ku kemarin, Hyung. _Hourglass_ -ku tidak berkurang, berarti kau tidak melewatkan chat nya."

"Hmm ya, sama-sama."

"Hyungie kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk, Kookie. Kemarin aku terus-terusan memegang Hp mu, tidurku sangat minimalis. Memainkan _game_ itu tidak baik, Kookie. Kau harus terjaga hanya untuk membalas chat tidak pentingnya."

"JADI HYUNG TIDAK IKHLAS MENJAGA HP KOOKIE? HUWEEEE~"

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak ikhlas, huh? Kookie, berhenti menangis, Hyung ikhlas lahir batin kok, jangan menangis lagi, nanti matamu sembab lagi astaga,"

.

.

.

DAY 8

 _Brak!_

"Hyungie! Hyungie dimana?!"

"Ughh...kamar...mandi..."

 _Brak! Brak!_

"Hyung temani Kookie! Hyungie!"

"Aku sedang...uh...sakit perut, Kookie..."

"Ayo Hyung! Cepat keluar!"

"Nanti Kookie...sebentar..."

"HYUUUUUNGGGG!"

"Argh iya iya Hyung keluar!"

 _Cklek_

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kuota ku habis, Hyung! Pulsaku juga habis! Dan aku tau Hp Hyungie juga pasti tidak punya kuota! Ayo beli pulsa Hyung~"

"Hyung buang air dulu sebentar,"

"Tidak boleh. Kalau Hyung tidak mau menemani Kookie, kita putus."

"Cobaan apa lagi ini..."

.

.

.

DAY 9

 _Brak!_

"HYUNGIE HUWEEEE~"

"Astaga! Ada apa _bunny_? Kenapa kau membanting pintu?"

"BAGAIMANA INI HYUNGIE HUWEEEEE~"

"Tenang sayang, jelaskan padaku,"

"BAMBAM MEMBUANG SEMUA _HOURGLASS_ KU HYUNG! HUWEEEE!"

"Apa—kok bisa?"

"Ta-tadi...hiks...aku ada kelas...jadi, hiks...kutitipkan Hp ku...hiks, padanya..."

"Aish keparat itu—sudah, sudah, kita kumpulkan lagi ya,"

"Belikan, Hyung,"

"Hah?"

" _Hourglass_ bisa dibeli...hiks...pakai pulsa,"

"Ta-tapi kan kemarin kita baru beli—"

"HUWEEEEE~"

"IYA KITA BELI!"

.

.

.

DAY 10

"Kenapa senang sekali, Kookie?"

"Hehehe...itu Hyungie..."

"Kenapa? Karena _Hourglass_ nya masih banyak?"

"Bukan..."

"Dapat hati tambahan?"

"Bukan juga..."

"Rute nya berjalan dengan baik?"

"Hyungie~ _Game_ nya sudah selesai..."

Taehyung langsung menyemburkan _cappuccino_ yang baru diminumnya. Sudah selesai? Penderitaan Taehyung selesai?

"Selesai? Maksudnya?"

Jungkook terkikik, menunjukkan layar Hp nya, membuat Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Gambar seorang lelaki berambut kuning tengah berciuman dengan wanita berambut cokelat.

"A-apa itu, Kookie?"

"Aku dapat _Good Ending_ , Hyungie! Yuhuuuuu~" Jungkook melompat-lompat. Taehyung terkekeh, lalu membersihkan noda _cappuccino_ yang disemburnya tadi.

"Kita ulang lagi dari awal!"

Gerakan Taehyung terhenti. Dengan kaku, dia menoleh ke arah pemuda kelinci itu. "Kenapa di ulang? Kan sudah selesai?"

"Aish Hyungie, di _game_ ini kan karakternya banyak. Aku baru coba rute Yoosung, masih ada rute Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, 707, dan lainnya~"

Siapapun. Tolong selamatkan Taehyung sekarang juga.

.

.

Di tengah kegabutan luar biasa aku ngetik beginian.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
